Backlight assemblies are used in a number of different applications, ranging from dynamic electronic displays (ex. liquid crystal displays) to static backlight displays (ex. a backlight positioned behind a poster or static graphic). Typically, for edge-lit assemblies (where the light source is placed around the outside edges of the assembly) a light guide is used to capture the light, homogenize, and out-couple the light from the light sources.